How things turn out for YGO! 5Ds and the Others
by PyronicTao
Summary: No summary this currently talks about how Yusei and his friends turn out after the series ended from my favorites to some possible anything they do. Rated T for bad language and mild violence maybe. And no this wont have any detail to describe the story. ON HIATUS MODE


A/N: Wazzup guys this is just telling about how things turn out in their lives and when i mean that I mean this is what I imagined but also drawn about their time after the series ending which the anime some people didn't want to see or felt like seeing ... Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. When I watch the anime I actually thought that Yuma looks like Yusei's and Akiza's son but he wasn't ... I think most of us thought that as well literally ... maybe its their grandchild and please tell what year was set on ZEXAL somehow looks like year 4000 or something ...

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and Code Geass those belong to the creaters and TV Tokyo ... I wish I own it but like I said it will never happen for a million years ...

* * *

_**It was a summer vacation day that all my Alter Ego's favorite characters and her OCs have decided to join and are excited to see the new chapters however Pyro is having the worst day and needs to cool down from her teenage stress by meditating. The Signers wonder why she was stressed out but Shina**_**( pronounced she-na)_told them they cannot disturb her from the meditation if they make loud noises than she will go on a rampage and kill anyone who stands in her way. And why am i telling you this you ask? Well im Pyro's male counterpart and im telling you this is ... because she was having her worst day at school and rather not go her bad side believe me ive been there so ... on with the story or should I say personal's life ... something like that ...  
_**

* * *

*At Poppo Time*

Shina: *sigh* life sucks as always... *fixing something* i can't believe those idiots left to do something that doesn't even happen *puts her head down with depression signs* why am I always the mature one *mumbling* stupid author doing meditation.

*Somewhere far away from New Domino*

Me: *twitching an eyebrow* I can still hear her far away why did I created her.

_*_Back to Poppo Time *

Zora: Shina clean this place up and make it spotless *leaves the garage to her workshop ... clock shop*

Shina: *closed her eyes and twitches with steaming rage* That old hag no wonder Jack and Crow hate her.

*cleans the apartment with full speed*

Shina: Damm this why would Pyro wants me to hang out with those casts of 5Ds there nothing but a waste time *working on a PETE project and eating a slice of pizza*

*At the living room which is located at my head quarters*

Akiza: What the hell? *watcing Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion 2 final episode* Why would Suzaku kill Lelouch this doesn't make any sense?

Yusei: I know but thats what Lelouch wanted so that the world would have a better place ^.^

Akiza: Seriously dude! Pyro was right you_ are _similar to Lelouch

Yusei: Whoa whoa whoa whoa how could I _be _similar to Lelouch?

Kai**(a.k.a Yusei and Akiza's future son)**: *boring tone* Stubborn, calm, intelligant indivual, noble, rightous, quite selfish, ruthless, merciless-

Yusei: Ok that is enough Kai and for the record how could I be quite selfish, ruthless and merciless?

Skylar**(a.k.a Yusei and Akiza's future daughter)**: Well in the anime your not but in the manga that depends if its your personality and believe me, mom is a badass chick in the manga version plus it would have been better in the anime because I rather not have mom attack dad using her psychic powers ... including Rose Tentacles ...

Yusei, Kai, and Skylar: *shivering to remember that horrible day*

Akiza: Do you guys want me to summon Rose Tentacles and punish you *summoning Rose Tentacles*

Yusei: Not again *hides under the couch*

*Rose Tentacles attacks but it went through the wall like it was a ghost*

Kai and Skylar: . . . WE ARE SAVED!

Akiza: What- How can that be? *shocked and confused for what just happened*

?: I believe that your psychic powers are erased for eternity *grinning*

Yusei: Shina *popping out of the couch* ... did you just say that Akiza's powers are long gone

Shina: Yes and thanks to Pyro we no longer have to worry about it, she even erased _his _powers as well THANK YOU PYRO!

Akiza: So does this mean I can't summon monsters to life ...

Shina: Correct *evil look and Dark tone* got a problem with that

Akiza: No ... not at all *smiling happily* but that doesn't mean I can fight them off

Yusei: Akiza I love you but you really need to control your anger or else Pyro would make me fall in love with ... Sherry *shivering that Sherry is worse than Akiza's wrath*

Akiza: She wouldn't dare ... does she, Shina *calming down*

Shina: As much as she hates it yes and your kids wouldn't exist either

Kai and Skylar: NOOOOOO! *fearing that their father will marry Sherry instead of their mother* WE DON'T WANT DAD MARRYING THAT SCARY BLONDE OLD LADY!

*At France ... well more like Paris*

Sherry: *twitching with anger when she heard the Shooting Star and Black Rose's kids mentioning her* Grrr why those little brats of Yusei's ...

Darren: Let me guess ... Yusei and Akiza's kids called you a scary blonde ol- *stopped by Sherry's sword but didn't flinch* never mind that

Sharline**(a.k.a Sherry and Darren's future daughter)**: Mother should I at least punish Skylar for insulting you

Sherry: *sigh* you do realize Pyro will erase you if you attack her future OCs

Darren: Hm I wonder where this is going ...

*Back at the HQ*

Shina: Also Pyro will make you fall in love with that bastard, that silver-haired dude or ... the pervert that my sister likes

Yusei: You don't mean _him_, Kalin, and Crow

Akiza: NOOOOO! DON'T LET PYRO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH _HIM_, KALIN OR CROW I HATE DOES THREE MEN EVEN THAT PLACIDO BASTARD WHO NEARLY KILLED YUSEI

Shina: We all hate them except for the fans *really disappointed that the fans like Sayer and Placido* CURSE YOU DAMNED CREATERS OF 5DS WHO USED THOSE TWO SELFISH BASTARDS!

Kai: I couldn't agree more *mumbling* stupid fans

Fans of 5ds: *hair covering their eyes* ... GET THAT KID! *running towards Kai carrying guns*

Kai: *anger symbol appears in his head* Oriru**(stand down)** *snaps his two fingers**(not breaking his fingers the other snap two fingers)***

Fans of 5ds: *sounding like royal guards serving their leader* Yes master *kneeling and bowed*

Yusei, Akiza, Shina, and Skylar: *hair covering their eyes and thinking* How does he do it?

*35 minutes ... the door opens*

Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna: Were back g- *sees no one at Poppo Time* ... nobody is here *notice a message at a white board*

'_If your looking for us then we are at Pyro's place - Y, A and S__'_

Crow: Looks like were the only ones here *sits down at the couch and watches t.v.*

?: Not quite Signers its just you 4 and the Black Knights

Jack: Wait I know that voice its ... *looking upstairs* LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! *extremly shocked to see the cast of Code Geass*

Lelouch: Thats right Jack ... and for the record Im known as Zero *removes his black helmet*

Leo: HOLY *censored*? Lelouch looks like Yusei!

Luna: And Kallen looks a lot like Akiza!

Lelouch and Kallen: *twitching an eye with anger* WE LOOK NOTHING LIKE THOSE TWO FAKERS!

C.C.: *sigh* Never thought they were look a likes in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds why bother -_-'

*Back at the HQ*

Kai: Hey dad I have a question

Yusei: What kind of question, Kai

Kai: Why do you almost look like Lelouch

Yusei: *spits out his Sprint drink* WHAT THE HELL, KAI, I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THAT DEMON EMPEROR!

Skylar: What about mom she looks like Kallen except her eye color is blue

Akiza: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE KALLEN, SKYLAR!

Kai and Skylar: Were just saying ... geez

Shina: You know Yukiza it would be better if 5Ds weren't using childrens card games on the anime nor manga then your series might have been combined with the authors of FanFiction that would so cool but for that why not different dimensions so they can be really proud of their writing skills was still worth it

Yusei and Akiza: For the last time, Shina, dont call us Yukiza thats a girl's name ... or is it a boy's name YOU KNOW WHAT WE MEANT! *really pissed off*

Shina: You both didn't answer my question *smirks while reading M-rated stories online*

Yusei: She's got a point there if we didn't use childrens card games does this mean we would be badass

Akiza: I highly doubt that besides imagine if we all were badass anime characters from different dimensions *imagening her and Yusei wearing one of those Vampire Hunter clothes* that would be so cool *.*

Yusei: *noticed what she was thinking and sighed* Trust me it will never happen Akiza I wish it did but the series ended ... 3 years ago

Shina: You know ever since Pyro watched your show,english subbed, me and the rest of the her OCs were really disappointed that you two lovebirds haven't kissed at the final episode and you two shown signs that you like each other ITS SO FREAKEN OBVIOUS you deserve your own show for once in your life like this ... The [Note: I cannot tell you guys what the new fic is and trust me im not allowed to make an M-rated fic until im possible 16 or older ... sorry my parents wont let me ...] now that is the story Pyro will make sooner or later

Yusei and Akiza: *blushing* Honestly we wish that happened but somehow the creaters deleted the scene where we both kissed

Shina: Never understand why they did that and besides THE FANS DESERVE TO KNOW!

*door opens and the cast of Code Geass comes in*

Yusei/Lelouch: *gasps* YOU! *covered with raging fire and angry faces when they saw each other*

Rivalz: Umm are they on fire?

Shina: Not really on fire its just the same way when Natsu and Grey see each other as an they really hate each other

Lelouch: *dark tone* We meet again Crab-Boy

Yusei: *dark tone* Look who's talking Demon-Boy

Suzaku: *sigh* This is not gonna end well ...

Akiza/Kallen: YOU AGAIN! *also covered with raging fire and angry faces when they saw each other*

Kallen: *dark tone* Well if it isn't Psycho-Girl

Akiza: *dark tone* Look who's talking Evil-Girl

Jack: Now this is about to get ugly *he and the others backed away from the 4 teens who look like they want to kill each other*

~ 10 hours later ~

*door opnes*

Me: Im back from my meditation you guys- EH? *shocked to see my living room was destroyed like a hurricane*

Yusei/Lelouch/Akiza/Kallen: DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE YOU *censored*! *using heavy loaded weapons ... _deadly _loaded weapons*

Me: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING! *fumming with rage*

C.C.: These four started the fight *eating a slice of pizza*

Me: ... *sigh* I knew this day would come ... *takes out a labtop* I guess I should bring him out in case of emergencies ... COME FORTH DARK SAVIOR DRAGON!

Dark Savior Dragon: WHO WANTS TO DIIIIEEEE!

*everyone runs away from Dark and returned to their dimensions*

~ To Be Continued ... I think ... ~

* * *

Me: So how was it guys *looking at the terrified and disturbed anime characters*

Everyone: YOUR EVIL

Me: Why thank you *evily grinning*

Everyone: WE MEAN IT KA- *Dark appears and everyone closed their mouths*

* * *

Love it? Hate it? No Flames ... The next chapter will be uploaded ASAP

PS the story 12 Dragons will not cotinue until my school has breaks or Summer vacation starts ... sorry ):


End file.
